Lost Angel
by fallenxbirdy
Summary: AU Fic. Chi-Chi has twins, Goten and Goka. Both are identical except that Goka has blonde hair and green eyes. What is Chi-Chi to do? Again, this isn't a Chi-ChiYamcha couple peice. They are just the two main-ish characters. geeze P
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, only my original character, whom I will not name until the second chapter. Now you'll have to read ;)

So, please don't sue me! I'm just doing this for some entertainment, and I hope you enjoy.

Info: This fic is slightly AU. Ah, who am I kidding, it is pretty AU. If maybe I have something wrong, please tell me. I would like any comments. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you're just gonna be mean, please don't. Thanks! ï

Enjoy!

Lost Angel Chapter 1: Confused Feelings 

Chi-chi paced around the small kitchen wringing her hands and shaking her head.

"Twins..." she muttered softly under her breath. "What will I do with twins? It'll be hard enough raising one by myself." She looked out the window and sighed. She missed Goku terribly and worried that he left because he was bored of her. She shook her head again and finally collapsed into a chair and began to sob into her folded arms. Her body began to shake almost violently, but the loud ring of the telephone interrupted her crying. She jerked up and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. In one swift movement she went to the phone and cleared her throat before answering.

"Hello? Son residence!" She said with a fake cheery voice. Almost too fake.

"Mom? Hey, it's Gohan! How're you doing?" Chi-Chi smiled at the sound of her son's voice. After he found out she was pregnant again he called constantly from school. However, she was not about to tell him what the doctor told her two weeks ago.

"I'm doing fine sweetie. Shouldn't you be heading home about now?"

"That's why I called! I need to finish up a project here at the school, so I'll probably be home somewhat late."

"Oh, well that's fine. Do well! I'm going to head to the market and get some things, so if I don't answer the phone, that's why."

"Alright mom. Take it easy. Love you."

"Love you too, dear." She hung up the phone softly and took a deep breath. She did need to go to the market. She was running out of food, and she was having a huge craving for some watermelon.

Yamcha was walking down an aisle and whistling when he noticed Chi-Chi over by the fruit. _I thought she was pregnant. She sure doesn't show it,_ he thought. He sighed as he watched her examine the fruit sitting in the baskets in front of her. She had worn her hair in a messy ponytail today, and her long black hair was cascading down her back. The blue dress she wore really seemed to accent all her lovely curves. He sighed again watched her pick through oranges. _She couldn't be any more beautiful than she is now,_ he thought. His thoughts went on about how beautiful she was and how he wished she could've been his. He was getting lost in his daydream when suddenly an elderly woman shrieked at him.

"Will you get out of the way? I'm trying to shop here! I'm sure the rest of the store would appreciate if you didn't take up the whole aisle!" She glared at him behind her big glasses. Yamcha jumped suddenly and nodded and moved for her, apologizing about a million times. He started blushing, wondering what would've happened if she had known what he had been thinking.

Chi-Chi was looking at the small selection of watermelons that the market had when the old woman had yelled. She turned her head towards the noise, wondering what had caused it. A smile lit her face when she saw Yamcha blushing and struggling to get out of the way of the woman quickly, and without getting any injuries. She let out a small giggle at the cute look on his face, and had to cover her mouth to stop from bursting out with laughter.

Yamcha groaned and watched the lady storm off and looked back up to where Chi-Chi had been, hoping she hadn't disappeared. And she hadn't. In fact she was staring right at him and covering her mouth. _Oh man! How embarrassing! What if she saw me staring at her? What if she thinks I'm some sick freak? Oh man, this is terrible._ He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to stop blushing. He was expecting her to be glaring at him when he looked up, but instead she was smiling and waving at him. His eyebrows began to rise when he realized she was pushing her cart towards him. A smile started to spread over his lips, and he moved forward to meet her.

"Hey Chi-Chi! How're you today?" He smiled at her and moved some of his hair out of his eyes. He noticed a stray hair resting along the side of her face, cupping it almost. He silently wished that could be his hand cupping her cheek.

"I'm just fine Yamcha. How about you? You look like you haven't gotten any scars from your battle with the elderly," Chi-Chi giggled softly once Yamcha started to blush again.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I got stuck looking at the canned peaches and I guess didn't see her coming." He looked down, hoping she hadn't seen him staring.

"Ah yes, those canned peaches can be quite exciting to look at."

"Yeah, I guess," he grinned and looked down at her belly. He now noticed that it had swelled quite a bit, but it seemed to make her seem even more beautiful to him. "So, how far along are you?" He looked back up to her face.

"Oh, I'm about 6 months." Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and she ran her hand along the curve of it. "They have just started to kick," her smile widened slightly.

"They?" Yamcha asked. He looked up at her and saw the look of panic on her face.

_Oh no!_ She thought._ How could I have let that slip?_

"Yeah, they." She almost whispered. She had desperately wanted to tell someone about them. She had thought about Bulma, but knew she would be too busy to really think it was a big deal. That, or she'd tell Vegeta, who would some how get it to Goku, which is what she didn't want at the time. She didn't know why, but she felt he shouldn't know. hi-Chi really had no one else to turn to, she looked at Yamcha and realized she needed a friend, and that he would be willing. "Uhm, would you like to go have some dinner and talk, or something." Her eyes almost pleaded with him.

Yamcha saw the look of panic and then helplessness cover her face.

_No one knows,_ he thought. _I'm the first one she's told about them. Them... two? What if it's three?_ He was almost taken back by her question. She had asked him to have dinner with her. If only she knew how many times he had dreamt of having dinner with her. He had played it over and over in his mind. He'd have candles, a wonderful dinner, and romantic music. They'd dance, laugh, eat, and then he would tell her how much he loved her, and how he had for so long, and she would smile, hug him, and tell him she had felt the same, but was too afraid to tell him. But he knew that this was no time for silly fantasies.

"Sure! Where would you like to go? I know a nice little sushi place downtown that just opened. Supposed to have some great food." He smiled and reached out to touch her arm. The look of relief on her face was almost shocking. _She really must need to get this out._

Chi-Chi noticed her whole body seem to relax when he said he would go with her. She was so happy she would be able to tell someone she could trust. With a smile she let him lead her to the cashier where they both checked out their groceries and headed out to their cars.

"Can we drop this food off by my house. You can leave yours there too, and when we come back you can pick it up. Would that be fine?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Yeah sure."

About an hour later, both Yamcha and Chi-Chi had finished their dinners and were talking about the children growing inside of her body.

"I haven't told anyone about it yet because... Well, I don't know why. I just have a feeling I shouldn't. I don't know why." Chi-Chi began to feel frustrated with her feelings again. She had always trusted them, but they sometimes frustrated her a lot.

"Well, you should always trust your feelings. They usually are right. So, you haven't told anyone but me?" He almost felt himself swell with the pride of knowing he was the only one who knew.

"I know. That's what I've been telling myself. But I've needed to tell someone, but who was the problem. Then I saw you, and I knew I could trust you." Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to blink back, but it just seemed to make them multiply.

"I'm glad Chi-Chi. I really am glad you could trust me." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She let out a small sob and brought her head down and she started to cry. He squeezed her hand and rubbed her arm with his free hand. It hurt him to see her like this. When she squeezed his hand in return, he knew she finally needed him. Like he had always wanted.

Almost 3 Months Later 

Chi-Chi was humming softly as she did the dishes from her lunch. Gohan had gone away on a school trip so she had the house to herself. It was so quiet, and she felt nervous about being alone, so close to the date. Gohan and told her he would stay home to watch her, if she felt she needed him. But she didn't want him to miss a trip he had been talking about for months. She assured him that she would have plenty of help from Bulma, or maybe Krillian and #18. Gohan had finally left with a lot of pressure from his mother. He had called almost every day he had been gone, just to check up.

She smiled at her sons' persistence. He was a wonderful son, and she would dread the day he had to leave her. Suddenly a wave of pain washed over her, causing her to drop the plate she had been cleaning.

_Oh no! They're early._ She doubled over in pain and took a couple deep breaths and moved to the phone. With a bit of work, she finally dialed Yamcha's number. After a few rings he finally answered.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy, as if he had just been woken up.

"Yamcha?" Chi-Chi let out a groan. "They're coming! Can you come and give me a ride?"

"They're coming? Oh! I'll be right over!"

Yamcha had never known he could fly so fast. He made it to her house in less than 10 minutes. It took longer to get to the hospital, since she told him it'd be best to take the car. He wasn't about to argue with her, he just needed to get her there as soon as possible.


	2. Hardest Choice

**Note**: So, I guess some people are confused about couplings here. Chi-Chi and Yamcha won't be "getting together" because of her marriage to Goku, and because she loves him very much. Yamcha just has hidden feelings for Chi-Chi, and it is an important part of this story. I have just put the characters as such because they are two of the main characters, that's all. Just to clear up any questions any of you may have. =) Enjoy

Chapter 2: Hardest Choice 

Chi-Chi smiled softly and looked down at the children she held in her arms. They were beautiful, and exactly identical. Both of the children had quite a bit of hair on their heads that the doctor said was odd for children just born. She didn't care though, they were perfect just the way they were, but she couldn't help but feel terribly sad. The birth had gone smoothly, no problems, and her labor hadn't even lasted an hour. The birth couldn't of gone better, and everyone involved agreed. But the worry in the pit of Chi-Chi's stomach kept growing the more she looked at her children. They were completely identical, except that the baby girl she held had blonde hair, and her eyes had been a brilliant green, unlike her brother who had the dark black hair and black eyes of his mother and father. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

She loved her husband, but she didn't want her only daughter to have to live the life she knew her son would. She was worried by the look of her daughter. Her sons had never come out this way, and no one in her family had ever had blonde hair, or green eyes. She was so confused of what it meant, and she was too scared to find out. With a small sob, she decided what was best for her daughter, no matter how much it hurt her.

Yamcha walked around the cafeteria whistling, walking past many choices of food that was laid out behind a glass screen. He was starving, but he was in such a good mood at the time that he really wasn't paying attention. Chi-Chi had asked him to stay with her. She asked him to hold her hand, and he got to cut the umbilical cord. It almost seemed like she was having his children. That they were starting the life he had always dreamed of. But once he saw Goten, the first to come out, he came crashing back to reality. He looked so much like his father, that Yamcha almost began feeling guilty. Slowly, Yamcha's mood began to fall as he remembered that Chi-Chi was holding her husbands children, and she would never be holding his. He sighed and picked up the first two sandwiches he saw and paid for them.

With a heavy heart he went back up to Chi-Chi's room expecting anything but what he saw. She was clutching her children and crying softly into them. He walked in and set the sandwiches down on the bedside table.

"Chi-Chi... what's the matter?" He touched her shoulder, hoping to make her look up at him.

"It's Goka... what am I supposed to do with her? She..." she choked out a sob and started to shake. The noise of their mother crying had woken the children. Yamcha reached out for Goka and held her in her arms as she started to cry. He rocked her back and forth a tried to shush her into silence. It worked surprisingly fast, and Goka fell asleep clinging to Yamcha's shirt. He smiled down at her and wished she could've be his.

Chi-Chi looked up at Yamcha and Goka and wiped away her tears as she rocked Goten. She bit her lip and let out a small sigh. _I have to do it. I have to._

"Yamcha, I have a favor to ask you. Just know, you don't have to say yes, but it would help me so much. I know you noticed Goka's hair, and I saw the look on your face. I know you were thinking what I was thinking." She took a deep breath and continued, "Why is her hair blonde, and her eyes that green color? But honestly, I don't want to know. I'm afraid it means she will have to live a life that I don't think she should have to. I'm afraid she'll have to grow into a fighter because of her father, and because of her looks. That worries me Yamcha, it worries me so much, so I know I can't keep her. But I don't want to give her to a stranger." She looked up at his face, and saw that he would do it. She smiled softly to herself.

"Yamcha, will you please adopt her? I see how she acts with you, the way she clings to you. Look at her; she's sleeping so soundly with you, as if you were meant to be her father. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't trust you. I know you'll love her as if she were your daughter, that's why I know that she will be safe with you."

As Yamcha listened to her he seemed to loose touch with reality. All of a sudden the world was spinning all around him. She was going to trust her child to him; she was going to let him keep a part of her that no one else could share. She was going to give him the one thing he had always wanted from her, a piece of her heart. He knew he had to take her daughter, and love her as if they had shared her, and he knew he could do it. With a loving glance down to Goka, he knew he had to take her, and love her like her true father never could. He ran his hand along the smooth curve of her head and looked up to Chi-Chi.

"Of course I'll take her for you Chi-Chi. I understand why you want this and I think you're right. However, I think it's right that I do give her the option to fight, if she so chooses. But, of course, if you don't want me too..."

"No! No, if that is what she wants, then I think it is just fine. I just don't want her to be forced because of... her heritage." Chi-Chi knew Yamcha would never force anything on that baby girl. Now that he had agreed, she felt a huge weight being lifted off her chest. She knew her daughter would be raised to be a wonderful woman, and she knew she would be able to be a part of that girl's life.

"Yamcha... thank you so much... I owe you so much for this."

_No Chi-Chi, you owe me nothing. You've already given me more than I deserve._ He thought, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.


	3. Dreams

a

Note: Sorry it took so long to get this to you guys. Been a little busy because school is about to start. Anyways, I drew a picture of how I picture Goka. Please remember that I do not draw in the style of the DBZ artists, so don't trash talk me because she doesn't look like the other characters. Even though, I'm pretty sure someone will say it sucks because of how it's drawn. But oh well! :D Sorry for the crappy quality, it's because I don't have a scanner and had to improvise with a webcam. ;) anywho if you want to see it you'll have to email me or something. is being a meanie. is the email if you'd like the pic. Just have the subject be : Goka Photo.

And again I will state: THIS IS NOT A CHI-CHI/YAMCHA FIC!!!!!! They are just two of the main characters. Okay? Enjoy guys.

"Dad? Dad! Wake up dad."

The voice was so far away, Yamcha was sure it was just another part of his dream. He couldn't understand what it was saying, but it sounded like it was urgent. He turned towards the voice and started to run through the darkness. He could only see a couple feet in front of him because of the density of the dark surrounding him. It was as if a flashlight was floating above his head, showing him where to go. Finally he saw a light far away from him. He stopped and caught his breath, wondering what the source of the light was.

"Only one way to find out," he said to himself. He took off running much faster than before, watching the light slowly grow in front of him. Finally it seemed to take a solid form. He blinked a couple times and finally saw the figure. It was a woman: tall, thin, and with hair cascading all around her. As he neared her, he saw that she held out her arms, as if beckoning him. He stopped a couple feet in front of the form once the light was too bright for him to look into anymore. He shielded his eyes and started to breathe heavily.

"Yamcha... only you..." The voice whispered to him. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn't place whom it belonged too. He started to look towards the woman, but the light around her had begun to grow. "You're the only one I can trust..."

"Trust? Trust with what? Who are you?" He tried as hard as he could to see her face, but it seemed to be made of light. A light so strong he couldn't see without his head erupting into a terrible headache.

"She's more than you know. She's more than anyone knows... please... you cannot let anything harm her."

"Harm who? Who are you talking about?" The light began to drift away from him, but he tried to grab onto the mysterious woman. He grabbed her and held on as tightly as he could to her. "Tell me who you are!" He looked up at her face and saw his daughter. She looked a bit shocked, almost scared.

"Goka!"

"Dad? Dad you are so going to be late for work." Goka let out a sigh of impatience and shook her father again. "Dad!" She almost screamed at him. "God, you are so impossible to wake in the morning!" She crossed her arms and watched her father continue sleeping on the edge of his bed. _I wonder what he dreams of... maybe mom..._

"Only... to find out..." he muttered.

"What? Find out what?" Goka shook her father again. "Dad? C'mon dad, snap out of it!"

"Trust? Trust... Who are... talking... tell me..." Goka leaned closer to hear her father better when all of a sudden he had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her in a death grip.

"Ah! Dad!" She was almost afraid of her father, because she knew some of his dreams caused him to blow things up. Oh man, I have a test today, I can't be in the hospital!

"Goka!"

Yamcha looked at his daughter, scared that he had hurt her with the force that he had grabbed her. She was acting hurt, just a little shaken up.

"Are you alright, honey?" He reached out to grab her, concerned about what he might have done.

"Oh, I'm fine! You just scared me, that's all." She smiled warmly at him. "But you need to get up! You'll be late for work. C'mon get up!" She hopped off his bed and moved her arms, motioning him to get up.

"I'm going, I'm going. Gimme a sec, will yah?" He grinned at her and pushed his covers off of him. What a dream, he thought as he ran a hand through his messy hair. I wonder who that woman was, and what did she want? He pushed the thought out of his mind and headed towards his shower as Goka hurried out to go start breakfast for the two.

Goka was humming softly as she prepared her father two omelets and some toast. Her breakfast consisted of three times that amount and almost half a loaf of toast, plus the two bowls of cereal she had already eaten before her shower. Her father always told her it was just because she was growing, but no one else she knew ate as much as she did. At school she would usually eat the schools lunch, then a lunch she packed, and then come home for another quick lunch before her next class. She had learned quickly to hide her eating habits, once she saw the other children barely finishing their lunches.

She set down her fathers breakfast at his place on the table, and sat down across from it with her pile of food. She had just finished two of her omelets and a piece of toast by the time her father entered the kitchen, dressed in his suit for work. Goka grinned and whistled.

"You're looking pretty sharp dad. Is that a new suit? I don't remember ever washing that one."

"Oh, yeah, I got it a week ago. What do you think? Does it make my butt look big?" Yamcha put on a big pouty face and turned around to stick his butt out. He wiggled it around a little before he lost himself in a fit of laughter with his daughter.

Goka was holding onto her sides and almost rolling on the floor at how funny her dad had looked shaking his butt and pouting. "Oh my god dad! You have no idea how funny you looked," Goka said after she finally caught enough breath to speak.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Yamcha grinned happily at Goka and sat down to eat his breakfast with her.

Goka made watched her father back out of the driveway, and waved at him as he turned down their street. She smiled and pulled her black beanie over her short blonde hair and grinned at herself. Her clothes consisted of a red t-shirt that rested high on her flat stomach, blue jeans, and as always, her black beanie. Yamcha always joked that she couldn't be seen in public without that beanie.

_Can't help it,_ she thought. _It just looks good on me._ She played with the ends of her hair sticking from under the beanie causing them to point out a bit more than they already were. Once she was happy with her appearance she grabbed her bag off of the couch and made her way out the door.

Outside the sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. _It's gonna be hot today,_ Goka thought. She pulled her backpack higher onto her shoulder and started walking towards the school.

On the other side of town Chi-Chi ruffled a distraught Goten's hair and sent him off to school. "Have a good day honey!" She called as he raced off.

"Yeah mom. You too." He gave a quick wave at her and shot off into the sky in the direction of the high school. He was already late and he still had to talk to his lab partner about the science project he'd forgotten all about.


End file.
